


Illogically Logical

by celestialteapot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda finds that her husband can be illogically logical at times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogically Logical

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN in 2008.

"Amanda, what is the purpose of this object?"

She looked up from her PADD. "He doesn't really have a purpose, Sarek."

A quizzical eyebrow shot up. "' _He'_?"

Amused she turned in her chair to face him. "It's sort of... traditional."

Looking very confused Sarek continued: "It is not logical to assign gender to an object."

"No..." She agreed. "But in this instance there is a logic... of sorts. He acts as... as a comforter. Often human parents give their children them so that they can cuddle something, it helps them feel secure."

Nodding slightly Sarek studied the stuffed bear he held in his hands. "And this... object helps you feel secure? A reminder of your parents."

"Yes... although, he's not an object, he's a teddy bear." She reached out and took the bear from his hands. "When I get lonely or miss my parents I can cuddle up in bed with my bear and feel... comforted." She gave the old bear a gentle squeeze. "You must think it's very silly."

"No, I find it... logical. On my desk at the embassy there is a rock which I took from the Forge. It is a reminder to me of my home and the completion of my _kahs-wan_."

Smiling she took his hand and guided him round her chair. "I don't think I shall be needing my teddy, now that I have a strong handsome _cuddly_ husband to keep me secure." Sarek allowed her a smile before kissing her softly in the human fashion.

***

"How long?" Amanda's eyes narrowed at her husband of eight months.

"I am unsure. Perhaps a month." He answered, keeping his gaze on her face.

"A month!"

"It is vital that I attend, my wife."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"It would not be suitable. The climate is harsh for a Vulcan, for a human it would be unbearable."

Amanda sighed and moved closer to him, allowing him to embrace her. "I know." She said quietly. "I'll miss you."

"And I you."

***

Sarek was due to depart in less than three weeks, during this time he had not been able to spend the remaining time with his bond-mate for there was much work required of him. It would be the first time that he would be acting for Ambassador Seldon and whilst the assignment was relatively minor there was much at stake. He did not wish to be away for so long but the journey was far and he was uncertain when negotiations would be completed.

Glancing momentarily at the rock on his desk, an idea began to form in his mind.

***

On the morning of his departure, Sarek gently woke Amanda. "It is time, I must leave."

"Oh! You should have woken me earlier!" She scolded. "I would have made your favourite breakfast."

"You looked peaceful, I did not wish to disturb you."

Smiling she reached up and stroked his cheek. "You're so caring, Sarek."

His eyebrow arched. "It would not have been logical to disturb your sleep." He teased her gently taking pleasure in her amusement. "I have a gift for you, my wife." Sitting on the bed he held out a neatly wrapped parcel.

Amanda sat up and took the parcel from him, after placing a kiss upon his cheek she began to remove the wrapping paper. She gasped as she withdrew it's contents, glanced up at Sarek and burst into gales of laughter.

Startled by her reaction Sarek asked her what was wrong. Once she had calmed down she kissed him passionately upon the lips. "Oh Sarek, there's nothing wrong. I love it, and I love _you_." She held the teddy bear close to her chest, stroking it's pointed ears fondly. "It is a very thoughtful gift, thank you, my husband."

"After what you explained to me concerning Terran customs and stuffed bears, I thought this would be the most logical solution to our brief separation, and any other separation my duties required."

This sent Amanda into more fits laughter. "Trust a Vulcan to find a logical reason for a gift!" Sarek's complete bafflement at her reaction only made her laugh harder. "Oh my poor husband, just when you think you understand me." She kissed his cheek for a final time. "Go, before I find a reason to keep you here."

Reluctantly Sarek rose, bid good morning to his wife with the promise to call her at least once a day until he returned, collected his bag and headed out to meet the shuttle that would carry him from Earth to his destination.


End file.
